


B is for Burgundy

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Stories, F/M, Family Feels, Memories, Reunions, Turtleneck, baby photos, burgundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: AtoZ Challenge: A continuation of 'A is for Asher'. Lucy learns from Asher that the Burgundy Turtleneck may have changed sizes over the years but it is Timeless for Garcia. Short Garcy Fluff Fic.





	B is for Burgundy

**Author's Note:**

> I'd planned a different fic for B but I'm saving it for another letter. This is a continuation on from 'A is for Asher' and will connect with 'M is for Maria'. Enjoy!! Thank you advance for Reading, Reviews and Kudos.

Lucy burst out laughing as Garcia covered his face with his hands and acted as if he were suffering. Asher chuckled at his son’s mortification as he did not hold back on sharing his memories of Garcia's youth.

“Look at you, in your burgundy turtleneck.” Lucy said to Garcia. She pointed to a baby photo of Garcia at 6 months old, he was wearing burgundy turtleneck and grey track suit pants. He sat in a younger Asher’s lap who was sitting cross legged by the wheel of a car. Asher dressed in a black turtleneck and navy coveralls, he smiled with Garcia who gave a gummy smile at the camera. Garcia had some kind of tool in his tiny little hand waving it.

“It’s not the same turtleneck that I wear now.” Garcia reminded her. Asher snorted a laugh, Lucy's grin broadened as she held up the album for him.

“Still the same colour. I didn’t know Turtlenecks came in baby sizes.” Lucy gushed as baby Garcia looked adorable. She couldn’t help but live vicariously through the photos in the album before her.

“They were a popular fashion when we were all younger. Nowadays, you have to look a little harder to find them. It was a bit of game with Maria for a while. She loves a good turtleneck but it did get ridiculous when we had nearly every colour in the wardrobe.” Asher remarked in a thoughtful manner. Lucy smiled as she nudged Garcia. He gave a 'what can I say' gesture as he wore a closed lip smile.

“I imagine you had a lot of fun Christmas cards with Turtlenecks on.” Lucy said in amusement as she turned to the next page.

“That’s a whole other family album. Though we couldn’t get Gabriel into a turtleneck to save his life except for those photos. Cost me 10 kunas and a day at the arcade every year to get him in one for photos. But it was worth it.” Asher said with a soft reminiscent smile as his history was laid out on the table.

“So, I know Maria is an engineer but Garcia never told me what you do for a living.” Lucy said to Asher, he gave a casual shrug.

“I was in the Military for majority of my life, combat photographer among other roles.” Asher said in a vague manner, Lucy had a feeling that any further questions would lead to a ‘it’s classified’.

“Oh wow, that it explains the photos in the hallway. They are beautiful.” Lucy told him, as she had seen the beautiful portraiture work of Maria, Gabriel and Garcia as well as many location shots. Asher beamed and ducked his head in a self-deprecating manner.

“Some are taken by Maria, but yes, most are my work. I had many passions but mostly for art and education. But my family’s legacy is in serving our country, my father and his father before him and so on. All served in the Military, so I fell in line. So, I found the compromise where I got to follow my passion while serving my country. It was not always beautiful or romantic as the movies would like you to believe.” Asher looked distant for a moment as if lost in his own memories before he gave a wry smile. “And it's important to keep a record of the past. As History cannot give us a program for the future, but it can give us a fuller understanding of ourselves, and of our common humanity, so that we can better face the future.” Asher said in a sage manner.

“Robert Penn Warren.” Lucy said as she knew the last part of what he said was a quote. He was right, History was not always pretty or all that great but needed to be preserved for many reasons. It was a dilemma she and Garcia faced many times over the past few years. She was glad it was over, as they could move forward with their future.

“Yes.” Asher said with a nod. Lucy smiled as she looked back at the photos before her. Garcia was right, his family looked so happy and lively in their photos.

“So, where is Gabriel these days?” Garcia asked.

“Still in Paris with the kids. He’s mumbling about coming back for Christmas this year. But who knows given Margot lives on her schedule.” Asher said with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah, I have a lot to catch up on.” Garcia said as he had read enough background information on his own family to know Margot was Gabriel’s de-facto partner that he had three kids with.

“There’s plenty of time. How long have you been in Croatia?” Asher asked.

“We got in a couple hours ago. Hired a car and came over.” Garcia said looking at Lucy, as he had wanted to take their time.  She gave an unapologetic shrug as she had wanted to see his family home and be here with him. Selfishly, she wanted to bask in the normalcy of the Flynn Family home and the Flynns.

“Was there an emergency?” Asher asked teasingly.

“There isn't one. I just wanted to come home and Lucy was impatient for baby photos and hear all my embarrassing childhood stories.” Garcia replied casually. Lucy smiled as she wasn’t going to argue.

“Also, the biscuits which are amazing.” Lucy said before she picked up what was her third biscuit. She ate a bite and washed it down with her tea that was now lukewarm.

“I’ll make sure Maria gives you the recipe.” Asher said as he flicked through a photo album and smiled. “Here we go, Garcia’s cowboy phase.” Asher said as he passed over album to her. Lucy closed the album in her hands and took the album from her. Her heart melted as she looked down at 4 year old Garcia. “He wore that costume for 6 months straight. He even wanted to be called ‘Tex’ and he demanded a pony that he was going to call Dynamite.” He said.

Lucy laughed at Garcia and the story as he gave a shrug of ‘I don’t remember, but it seems about right’. She looked at the photos in amusement as he was so adorable in his get up.

“Gabriel was obsessed with those Tex Willer comics, so of course Garcia was obsessed to. Whatever Gabriel loved, Garcia loved too. They’d argue over who was Tex Willer and who would be Kit Carson. It was the cutest thing you’d ever see.” Asher said with a chuckle. Lucy smoothed a hand down Garcia’s arm before taking his hand in her own as she knew it was strange to hear of another version of one’s life. To miss those memories and dearly wished you had them.

Garcia wore a closed lip smile as Asher reminisced and shared memories with them. He soaked up all the details and let the enjoyment of being home and with Lucy at his side. He looked at the baby and childhood photos. The laughter and the happiness that shined as Asher basically gave away every embarrassing story he had. But it was worth the embarrassment, though he was sure if this continued on much longer he would be as burgundy red as the long sleeve top he had on.


End file.
